


Songe d’Automne

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, M/M, Tom Is A Sweetheart
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Tom płyną do Nowego Jorku pozbawieni nadziei - ich rodziny mają wobec nich plany, które już wkrótce przeszkodzą im w dalszym wspólnym życiu. Nie wiedzą jeszcze, że to ich ostatnia noc na pokładzie niezatapialnego statku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songe d’Automne

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja rozgrywa się na pokładzie RMS Titanic. Tak, tego RMS Titanic. Tom jest bratem Rose, Harry - kuzynem Caledona Huckleya (narzeczonego Rose).

\- Widziałeś może Rose?

Harry odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, słysząc znany głos. W progu stał brat panny DeWitt Bukater.

\- Zapewne włóczy się gdzieś z Jackiem Dawsonem – odpowiedział, podchodząc do gramofonu i zmieniając płytę. _Walce_ , głosił enigmatyczny napis na błękitnym opakowaniu. - Wydaje mi się, że jakieś pół godziny temu uciekali przed lokajem mojego kuzyna. Sprawiali wrażenie bardzo rozbawionych.

\- Matka będzie wściekła. - Tom wszedł do pokoju, nie czekając na zaproszenie, i opadł bez sił na obitą złotym pluszem kanapę w stylu Empire. - Od dwóch lat liczy miliony Cala w oczekiwaniu na dzień ślubu.

\- Powinna sama za niego wyjść, jeśli tak bardzo jej na nich zależy – żachnął się Harry, siadając obok ukochanego. Szczerze nie znosił kuzyna, a szczególnie jego przekonania o własnej wyjątkowości płynącego z posiadania bajecznej wprost fortuny, na którą nawet sam nie zapracował.

Brat Rose nie silił się nawet na odpowiedź. Omawiali temat niefortunnych zaręczyn setki razy, zastanawiając się, kiedy pani DeWitt Bukater znajdzie równie odpowiednią partię dla swojego syna. Jak dotąd próbowała zeswatać go z każdą z trzech sióstr Black, jednak Bella, Narcyza i Andromeda szybko dały do zrozumienia, że nie są zainteresowane mężczyzną, który nie ma do zaoferowania ani fortuny, ani choćby odrobiny zainteresowania.

Harry zazdrościł Rose. On też mógłby zrezygnować z pieniędzy, które zapewniali mu rodzice, mógłby porzucić to nudne i puste życie, gdyby tylko miał pewność, że Tom zrobi to samo... Jednak o ile Rose nie musiała przejmować się majątkiem – i tak żadnego nie posiadała, a Harry wierzył, że Jack Dawson potrafiłby zapewnić jej utrzymanie – na Tomie ciążył obowiązek opieki nad matką przyzwyczajoną do życia w luksusie. Trwali więc w pozornie spokojnym zawieszeniu, a w Harrym z każdym dniem rósł lęk, że oto zbliża się chwila, kiedy ten, którego kocha – kocha bardziej niż matkę i ojca, bardziej niż własne życie – odejdzie do jakiegoś wybudowanego na podmokłej angielskiej wsi dworu z zachłanną żoną u boku. Dopóki wiedli kawalerskie życie, nikt nie pytał, dlaczego tak wiele czasu spędzają razem. Wypadało, by młodzi panowie zadawali się z sobie podobnymi, jeżdżąc na polowania, wycieczki do teatru i na kontynent, odwiedzając kluby, a nawet bibliotekę, jeśli uznali to za odpowiednią rozrywkę. Tom mógł całymi miesiącami mieszkać w londyńskiej kamienicy Harry'ego, a nikt - ani ich rodzice, ani znajomi czy sąsiedzi - nie uważał tego za podejrzane.

Gdyby tylko jego kuzyn wiedział, co Harry wyprawia i z kim. Czasami lubił się zastanawiać, czy Cal zabiłby w pierwszej kolejności jego, Toma, czy być może siebie, widząc, jakiego rodzaju związki preferuje jedyny syn jego ciotki. Przez większość czasu ta myśl napełniała go jednak raczej zniechęceniem niż rozbawieniem; niesprawiedliwe wydawało się, że Rose może uganiać się za pasażerem trzeciej klasy po głównym pokładzie, kiedy oni muszą chować się za zamkniętymi dokładnie drzwiami.

Zegar wybił północ. Poczuł na ramieniu ciepły dotyk; przyjemny dreszcz przypomniał mu, że nie jest sam.

\- Marszczysz brwi. Znowu o tym myślisz. - Słyszał w głosie Toma źle skrywaną gorycz. - O tym, co będzie, kiedy dopłyniemy do Nowego Jorku.

\- Nie muszę o tym myśleć – westchnął w odpowiedzi, przyciągając go bliżej. Choć byli na statku dopiero od czterech dni, Harry miał wrażenie, że ubrania Toma przesiąkły zapachem morskiej wody. - Twoja matka znajdzie w końcu jakąś bogatą desperatkę, którą skuszą twoje zamglone oczy i piękny głos, a potem stracę cię na zawsze.

W pokoju zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać teorii Harry'ego – obaj wiedzieli, że Ruth DeWitt Bukater prędzej umrze niż pozwoli synowi wieść życie starego kawalera. Marzyła o wnukach, o _dziedzicu_ , i czy ktoś mógł mieć jej to za złe? Państwo Potter też zapewne mieli jakieś plany wobec jedynego syna, nawet jeśli nie dzielili się nimi z otoczeniem tak otwarcie. Często bywali ostatnio u Weasleyów... Może chcieli, by zaręczył się z żywiołową Ginevrą?

\- Czy możemy... – zaczął niepewnie Harry, zauważając ze zdziwieniem, że jego głos niebezpiecznie drży. - Czy możemy przez chwilę udawać, że to wszystko się nie dzieje? - Nadal nie podniósł wzroku, kurczowo trzymając w dłoniach śnieżnobiałą koszulę Toma. Będzie musiał mu pożyczyć jedną ze swoich, jeśli zechcą wybrać się na nocny spacer po pokładzie albo na partię brydża do klubu. - Gdybyś mógł... Gdybyśmy mogli być gdzieś indziej, w jakimś innym świecie... Jak byś się nazywał?

\- Tom... Riddle – odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia, uśmiechając się lekko. - Jak ci się podoba?

\- Rzeczywiście pomysłowe - próbował szydzić Harry, jednak zamiast śmiechu z jego ust wydobył się niespodziewany szloch. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego z jego oczu zaczęły gwałtownie płynąć łzy. Nie płakał od czasu, kiedy wiele lat wcześniej zginął jego ojciec chrzestny, a przecież tamte łzy były zupełnie inne – pełne smutku dziecka, a nie strachu i niepewności, które towarzyszyły mu w tej chwili.

Delikatne dłonie próbowały otrzeć mokre smugi z jego twarzy, ale zamiast im na to pozwolić, rozpaczliwie wtulił się w ciepłą szyję. Czuł bijące gwałtownie serce, choć nie był pewien, do kogo należało.

\- Tom Riddle... Zgadzasz się, Harry?

Skinął głową, nie otwierając oczu. Było mu wstyd, że dał się tak zwieść własnym głupim marzeniom. Nie było dla nich nawet cienia szansy. Co powiedzieliby jego rodzice, gdyby wiedzieli, że nie płynie do Nowego Jorku z powodu ślubu Rose? Że jego główną motywacją jest spędzenie choć kilku dni więcej z mężczyzną, którego i tak miał stracić? Czy byliby zawiedzeni?

Z gramofonu popłynęły pierwsze dźwięki _Songe d'Automne._ Orkiestra grywała tego walca co wieczór, tak wielką cieszył się popularnością. Harry miał już okazję zatańczyć go z każdą panną na wydaniu, która miała szczęście podróżować pierwszą klasą, w tym z nieco zbyt wiekową jak na standardy zamążpójścia Augustą Longbottom i niższą od niego o dwie głowy Cho Chang, której egzotyczna uroda zwróciła nawet jego uwagę.

Nagle Tom wstał i Harry był zmuszony na niego spojrzeć.

\- Czy mogę pana prosić? - Samo to pytanie brzmiało... niewłaściwie, tak bardzo był przyzwyczajony do zadawania go damom. Jednak domyślając się, że może nie doczekać się kolejnej szansy, wstał, poprawił zmiętą kamizelkę i odpowiedział jak najpogodniej potrafił:

\- Z przyjemnością.

…

Dziwnie było tańczyć z mężczyzną, jednak jeszcze bardziej obce było inne wrażenie – jak dotąd Harry nigdy nie miał okazji tańczyć z kimś, kogo darzył uczuciem silniejszym niż przyjaźń. Czasami wydawało mu się, że miłość do Toma go niszczy, powoli _spala_ , nie pozostawiając nawet małej części jego ciała i duszy w nienaruszonym stanie. Nie potrafił jednak zrezygnować z tego wszystkiego, co niósł ze sobą Tom: jego ciepłego głosu i złośliwych uwag, które nim wypowiadał, jego błyskotliwego umysłu i tego, jak bezczelnie się nim chwalił. Nawet głupia duma, która nie pozwalała mu przyjmować pomocy, w pewien sposób wydawała się Harry'emu wzruszająca.

 _Nie chcę twojej miłości_ , powiedział mu Tom, kiedy pięć wcześniej pierwszy raz go pocałował. Mieli po szesnaście lat i byli przerażeni tym, co się między nimi działo.

 _Nie jestem gotowy na twoją miłość,_ tak powiedział mu dwa lata później, kiedy rodzice pozwolili Harry'emu przeprowadzić się z Doliny Godryka do Londynu.

 _Nie zasługuję na twoją miłość_ , chciał go pożegnać poprzedniego lata, jednak było już za późno.

Przez cały ten czas Harry z uporem godnym większej sprawy powtarzał, że go kocha, zupełnie jakby ktoś płacił mu za wypowiadanie tych kilku słów. Mówił _kocham cię_ , gdy w zimowe poranki budzili się pod puchową kołdrą, gdy wracali późną nocą z teatru, a deszcz odbijał się zaciekle od okien dorożki i gdy spacerowali przed świtem po opustoszałym parku. Gdyby tylko ich młodość mogła trwać wiecznie, gdyby nie było ślubów, żon, ani dzieci...

Walc zakończył się przeciągłą niską nutą i igła odskoczyła od płyty. W pokoju zapadła cisza, dziwnie nienaturalna, choć przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich nie potrafił stwierdzić, co jest w niej tak niepokojącego.

\- Maszyny – powiedział nagle Harry. - Maszyny przestały pracować. Co to może znaczyć? - spojrzał na Toma tak, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi, ale niedoszły pan Riddle wyglądał na równie zdezorientowanego.

Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł przeciągły metaliczny jęk.

\- Coś się stało – stwierdził Harry z łatwą do wychwycenia obawą w głosie, a uścisk jego dłoni na ramionach Toma stał się prawie bolesny.

\- To niemożliwe, przecież ten statek jest niezatapialny – roześmiał się Tom, próbując samego siebie przekonać, że rzeczywiście zatrzymanie maszyn nie musiało oznaczać nic niepokojącego.

\- Słyszałeś, jak Rose liczyła szalupy? Andrews sam przyznał, że jest ich za mało.

\- Harry, uspokój się, przecież nie toniemy.

Jednak chłopak nie chciał go słuchać i chwytając czarny płaszcz, wybiegł z pokoju. Jasno oświetlony korytarz był zupełnie pusty, co tylko zwiększyło jego obawy. Czy wszyscy pasażerowie siedzieli zamknięci w swoich kabinach? A może nadal bawili się w salonie pierwszej klasy? I dlaczego wszędzie było tak przeraźliwie cicho?

Harry zobaczył na końcu korytarza Williama Murdocha. Nie musiał nic mówić, by Harry zrozumiał, że stało się coś okropnego; twarz pierwszego oficera wyrażała tak gwałtowny strach, że pasażer zaczął się obawiać najgorszego.

\- Co się stało? - zawołał za Murdochem, ale ten zniknął już za zakrętem, biegnąc gdzieś w sobie tylko znanym celu.

Harry usłyszał za plecami kroki; Tom zdążył go dogonić. Jego pomięta koszula wygląda zbyt niedbale jak na wieczorowe standardy, jednak Harry miał wrażenie, że cokolwiek się działo, nikt nie będzie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na ten nieistotny szczegół.

Pobiegli tym samym korytarzem, w którym chwilę wcześniej zniknął oficer.

\- Czujesz? - zapytał Tom, kiedy stanęli na zewnątrz, a chłodny wiatr przypomniał mu, że nie zabrał ze sobą płaszcza. - Statek... chyba się przechyla.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów podłużny leżak, na którym często wypoczywała pani DeWitt Bukater, zaczął sunąć powoli w kierunku mostka kapitańskiego, ciągnąc za sobą puchaty materac.

\- Toniemy – zrozumiał nagle Harry, choć wydawało się, że mało kto zdaje sobie sprawę z beznadziejnego położenia statku.

Gdzieś nad ich głowami błysnęła biała raca, z oddali dobiegł głos grającej wesoło orkiestry. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że na Titanicu trwa kolejna zabawa dla setek gości.

\- Rose. - Tom gwałtownie odwrócił się w kierunku schodów prowadzących do kabin trzeciej klasy. - Musimy ją znaleźć.

…

Dostrzegli ją po drugiej stronie pokładu; choć miała na sobie płaszcz Cala, towarzyszył jej Jack Dawson.

\- Rose... - Brat przyciągnął do siebie młodszą siostrę, jakby chciał ją ochronić przed nieuniknionym. - Dlaczego nie jesteś jeszcze w szalupie?

\- Byłam – odpowiedziała dziewczyna gorączkowo; jej mokre włosy oblepiały twarz długimi strąkami. - Musiałam... musiałam wrócić.

\- Czyś ty zwariowała? - Harry poczuł niespodziewane ukłucie zazdrości. Czy o jego bezpieczeństwo Tom martwiłby się równie mocno? - Przecież wiesz, że jest za mało miejsca, żeby...

\- Rose, musimy stąd iść – przerwał mu nagle Jack. Kąt nachylenia statku zwiększał się niepokojąco z każdą sekundą. - Tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

\- Bezpiecznie? - chciał zadrwić Tom, jednak nim dokończył myśl, Rose wyrwała się z jego uścisku i, walcząc z ciągnącą ją w dół pokładu grawitacją, podążyła za ukochanym.

Harry nie potrafił nawet zrobić kroku, tak bardzo przerażało go to, co działo się dookoła. Znów dostrzegł racę. W jej oślepiającym blasku Tom sprawdził godzinę na kieszonkowym zegarku, zupełnie jakby mogło to w jakiś sposób wpłynąć na ich najbliższe plany, jakby mogli się przez niedogodności spóźnić na kolację. Minęła druga.

Nim biały błysk zupełnie zniknął, światła na pokładzie zgasły i statek pogrążył się w koszmarnej ciemności. Harry ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że przyglądają mu się z makabrycznym spokojem miliony gwiazd. Ludzie wokół krzyczeli, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć ich słów.

Coś zawyło przeraźliwie wewnątrz statku. Zgrzyt metalu i łamiących się desek przybliżał się w zastraszającym tempie.

 _Kocham cię_ , próbował powiedzieć raz jeszcze Harry, jednak rozdzierający huk zagłuszył jego słowa. Mimo to wydawało mu się, że jego uszy wychwyciły nareszcie właściwą odpowiedź.

…

Usłyszał dźwięk skrzypiec dochodzący gdzieś z oddali, jakby z innego świata. Znał tę melodię.

\- Harry, nie zamykaj oczu – nalegał ktoś błagalnie, obejmując go ciasno ramieniem. Czuł przeraźliwy chłód.

Coś zimnego ciągnęło go w dół, lodowata woda otaczała go ze wszystkich stron. Tylko skrzypcowa melodia zamiast cichnąć, stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza, zupełnie jakby tańczyli.

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że obiecałam co najmniej trzem osobom, że już nie zabiję Toma i że w najbliższym czasie będę pisać tylko szczęśliwe zakończenia, ale w związku z tym, że to zupełnie spontaniczne opowiadanie, które napisałam w ramach prezentu dla samej siebie z okazji urodzin, mam nadzieję, że jakoś mi wybaczycie. Nie jest to jakaś szczególnie ambitna historia, ale miałam ochotę napisać sobie właśnie coś takiego.  
> Songe d’Automne to tytuł jednego z walców granych przez orkiestrę Titanica, także w chwili, gdy wiedziano już, że statek zatonie. Radiotelegrafista Harold Bride zeznał, że to właśnie ten utwór zagrano jako ostatni (wbrew innej popularnej teorii, wedle której ostatnim utworem miał być hymn Nearer my God to Thee).


End file.
